Porsche Carrera GT
Porsche Carrera GT was released on September 27th, 2012 right after the 10th edition of Spot the Devs. It is also the first car to be S Class when it is stock. The Carrera GT is known to be the most sought car from Porsche in the earlier Need For Speed games. On January 9th, 2013, the Ultra edition was released as a free rental, but was removed just a few minutes later. History The Porsche Carrera GT is the successor of the Porsche 911 GT1 Straßenversion. The car itself is powered by a modified 5.7L V10 engine made for Porsche by the Footwork Formula One team. Porsche originally planned to produce 1,500 but the plan was discontinued in 2006 due to new airbag regulations in the United States. Performance In real life, it possesses the qualities of a true supercar, with its slick, stylish looks and award-winning performance. In World, however, it has been met with mixed to negative criticism from the community, because of the many flaws that the car has. While the Carrera GT can deliver massive straight-line power, the car has a short powerband and weak lower gears, along with a painfully weak Nitrous blast, especially for a high-end SpeedBoost cars and among the Porsches. The handling is considered "atrocious" by some, and many of them say that the car is unstable, with severe slip and a bad tendency to fishtail. The car turns well and is highly responsive, but it feels as if it were driving on ice. However, the Carrera GT's weaknesses end there, as its unusual handling makes it a highly exciting ride, and one of the strongest cars for technical tracks. The Carrera GT packs a lot of torque, and when driven right, it can take turns faster than any other car in its class. Also, it has a stellar top speed of 350 km/h, meaning that on highway tracks against lower-class cars, the Carrera GT can maintain a good lead. Despite being built for the tight, narrow street tracks in areas like Silverton and Rosewood, the Carrera GT is more useful in Team Escapes, being one of the best battle cars in the game. It is a very quick car, and rides low, so breaking through roadblocks becomes easy for the Carrera GT. It cannot stop Rhinos head-on, but it can evade a pack of these SUVs. More aggressive players can use the car to swipe police units out of the way. It performs equally well in pursuits. Despite its fairly light weight, the car is one of the best, if not the best, in police events. The Carrera GT has imperfections and bizarre traits that make it a less-than-ideal choice for serious competition, being stronger in pursuits than races. But it is nonetheless an all-rounder, and a stylish, exhilarating machine to drive around in the streets of Palmont and Rockport. Editions *Silver *Ultra (Unavailable) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Appearances NFSHP2.jpg NFSMW.jpg NFSC.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSHP2010.jpg NFSTR.jpg Category:Cars Category:Porsche Category:SpeedBoost Category:Class S Category:V10 powered Cars Category:German Cars Category:RWD Cars